My encounter with Loki
by MrsRobertDowneyJr
Summary: i can not stress to the readers enough that this was a dream i had. i'm not going to write another chapter of this unless i have a continuation dream which is highly unlikely but most welcomed. i do have very vivvid dreams. some of which predict the future. so bear with me i suck at writing. it focuses on me and Loki. my brain betrayed me i love Tony Stark! Loki's hot but Tony3


09-06-12

My encounter with Loki

Last night I had a dream about Loki. Most of the dream when Loki shows up it felt real. Before he shows up he's not Loki he's Bart Simpson. Here's how it starts.

I was fallowing four men down a dock near a shipyard. The men were threatening to kill the other two men. They were silent but scared. As I watched them walk down the dock they stopped next to an opening where people docked the boats. The two men turned around to the ones holding the guns they were going to use to end their lives. One of the doomed men couldn't handle it anymore and jumped into the water and drowned himself. I assumed he didn't know how to swim or something this was a dream after all. I can't explain everything

The other three men started walking towards this giant contraption. As I fallowed the man who was about to die was crying as he climbed into this thing. It looked like a skee-ball machine. He was going to be hit to death with these giant bowling ball looking things. Eventually I recognized one of the killers. For some reason it was Simon Pegg. He started to hurl the bowling balls at the man strapped into the machine. He kept missing but hitting heads that were in the other holes of the skee-ball machine. They popped up and get hit and go back down.

I climbed up to see Simon and stop him from killing this man. I looked in the machine and it was Bart Simpson. I tried to save him when the machine kind of catapulted and strung him out over the water. I got to the controls and Simon had disappeared at this time. I stopped the machine and brought Bart back. A woman showed up with two children. They were all gross their skin was bumpy and rashy. The woman claimed they were Bart's children (Bart was a bit older in this dream). He denied he has sex with this disgusting woman. The children ran to him calling him daddy.

Bart ran away from them I fallowed for some reason I was the little girl. My brother fallowed me to the house where we lived with our mom. We saw Bart run in there and couldn't find him. I heard my brother saying he wanted to kill mom and dad and I got really scared. I ran into my mom's closet and hid. The whole house was a disgusting mess. Dirty from top to bottom, laundry and trash everywhere. I was shocked to see I lived in this house but I was too scared to what my brother was saying to run away from my supposedly safe hideaway. I stayed for what felt like weeks. It was in fact only a few hours until I heard my mother fall on her bed exhausted after trying to run after our dad. I heard my brother enter the room and he said with a scary voice he was going to borrow the toy train in the closet. I was terrified he was going to find me hiding I the blankets and clothes. I started to cry.

I looked at my brother…..it was Loki. I stared wide eyed and was hyperventilating. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the closet. As he guided me through the house I realize now I was the older sister to the young girl. I saw my reflection in the mirror and realized I was pretty. I had dark skin and dark hair. Loki dragged me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. Somehow I knew Loki was no longer our brother he was a visitor (I can't explain this one so don't ask. Dreamland you know). Loki put his head on the table. He was getting angry. I stared at him and he looked back at me.

"YOU NEVR LOVED ME! No one ever loved me…" he screamed, I jumped in my seat startled.

I had no idea what to say to him. I knew his story and I felt so sad for him. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently.

"Loki, I do love you. I've always loved you. I know you probably don't believe me Loki but it's true."

He just glared at me. His face started to contort into a demonic feature. My heart was pounding out of my chest but I knew if I showed fear he wouldn't believe anything I say. His hair started to flow and his mouth looked like it was glued in places. Like gum with holes in it. The color of his face changed to orange and cream he looked as if he was on fire. He grew demon horns and his hair was aflame.

"YOU'RE LIEING! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! RAAAAAAAAA!" he roared at me. I held my ground and put my hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes, he calmed just a bit. His hair started turning back

"I have no reason to lie to you," I started "Loki I love you and that's all there is to it. I knew it the first time I saw u you loved you."

Loki's face was back to normal now. He squinted at me confused and still didn't believe me. My hand was still on his face, he grabbed for it.

"Prove it." He said "prove you love me." His lips started turning black, "if you kiss me I change you. You will be mine forever. You will have powers beyond your wildest dreams, but you will be in my control if you step out of line."

The sinister look on his face, the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes. It sent shivers up my spine, I was hooked. I went in to kiss his lips, it didn't last long. I felt a sting of pain through my body and I collapsed on the floor writhing. I did not make a noise but it didn't hurt after that first sting. I was like I was paralyzed but I was still twitching.

"You're faking this." Loki looked angrily at me.

I stopped and laid there as if dead. I inhaled deeply and color came green to my eyes. I saw Loki looking down on my and shot up to grab his neck. I pulled him down for a kiss.

"I would never fake my love for you Loki." I said with a smirk on my face. He smiled and kissed me back. We laid there on the floor him on top of me. Loki then flipped me over on top of him the put a belt around my neck and pulled my face close to his.

"There's one more thing you need to do to prove you are mine" he raised his eyebrows "you need to explode." I looked puzzled at him.

"Loki….I…" he stopped me mid-sentence,

"You need to die" he explained.

I looked at his eyes. He was serious. I was scared but I was in love. I had a feeling he'd kill me if I didn't comply as well. But that…I wasn't afraid of. I was afraid he wouldn't love me back

"I'll do it. I'll do anything for you Loki" I stared him in the eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I believe you." He took me. He ravished me and it felt amazing. I stripped his clothes off and kissed his chest. He grabbed my ass and pulled my pants down. I felt light headed at the quickness this relationship was going but it felt just so….right. His personality, his sexy eyes, I could not resist the way he looked at me this moment.

He pushed me up and slammed me against the wall. He kissed my neck as I started to undo his pants and rub his magnificent cock. He was a god after all and he definitely showed it in this area. It was at full length and rubbing against me in that oh so perfect area. I pulled him in closer for a kiss. I parted his lips and forced my tongue in his mouth. He grabbed my neck and started to choke me.

"You never EVER force me to do anything" he growled in a low tone. "That goes for this situation too. I am in command and you do as I say"

(See now in real life this kind of stuff turns me of. I'm kind of a kinky person. So kudos to my subconscious for doing this for me3)

I couldn't help myself anymore I now felt as if he was going to slow. I pushed him myself over to the couch. I leaned over the arm of it and laid him on top of myself. He was angered but I'm sure he himself was turned on. I felt his cock throb at my entrance. He rubbed it against me and I squirmed. I wanted him to be inside me so bad.

"Just put it in already Loki!" I moaned loudly in his ear. He just smiled and laughed at me, teasing me as he so easily he does. I flipped him onto his back on the couch so that I was now on top of him. I could see in his eyes a threat coming on but he was too slow. I had shoved his cock into me. Loki threw his head back and made that sexy face of pleasure. I kissed then bit his neck. He made a face of pain but then he calmed. His dick was so big it couldn't all fit inside me. He was hitting all the walls of my poor genitals. It hurt but felt so amazing. His nails digging in my back, racking them down to my ass. He slapped me as hard as he could just the way I like it. I love his forcefulness, being a god, he sure fucked like one. I never wanted this feeling to end. But I was getting close, and I could tell he was too.

"Loki, I told you I loved you. I hope you can believe me now. I would do anything for you" I smiled as I rode up and down his dick. Loki smiled as he closed in on his climax.

"Please Loki, I want you to fill me," I begged him. His moans escalated until he filled me up. I hit my climax as he did. He was just too sexy for my body to handle.

After that night my dream ventured off to another day where Loki and I went to the city. He was going to do his famous talent, making mischief….for the Avengers. I sat on a bench with Loki as we waited for the Avengers to show up on a train they were reported to be on. Loki conjured up a fake mother and baby to be a distraction. I sat with him sucking his cock. I assume no one could see us because no one said anything (or hey it's Loki who doesn't want to see his cock?!),

A commotion started and people were staring a train coming along the tracks fast. I popped my head up from Loki's crotch. He looked at me and I nodded. He had to wait for his manhood to shrink to put his pants back on. I took action and headed for the train. I was on it faster than I thought. I guess the powers Loki gave me were more powerful than I had previously thought. I saw the Avengers. I planted my eyes on Tony Stark. My heart fluttered, and almost lost my balance. I fell in love at first sight. I fainted and before I hit the ground I guess he caught me.

"Are you alright?" Tony's eyes were beautiful, big, and brown. My heart skipped a beat, but before I could answer Loki's plan was in action. The train stopped and reversed motion. The conductor of the train came on.

"The train has switched directions and we are now headed back but there has been a plate of steel put in the trains path!" he was panicking "We are all going to die!" The speaker system cut out. Next thing I knew I was being held by Captain America. I stared puzzled and I looked out the window to see Iron Man.

"Make sure she's ok. She just passed out and she might need medical attention," Iron Man sounded legitimately worried. Cap nodded and looked down at me. He asked if I was ok and I confirmed I was. He let me up and I walked away to get outside the train. I made sure he hadn't fallowed me and I stood there. I was curious what these powers Loki gave me could really do. I thought to myself really hard and all that could come to my mind was Cap. I opened my eyes and I seemed….taller. I looked down and had a very spangly outfit on.

I looked at my reflection in the roof of the train and I was Captain America. "Alright," I said to myself "I guess I have the power to morph?" I looked up and saw the steel wall. Iron Man was at it trying to cut it. He was taking too long the train was going to hit. I felt as if Loki betrayed me. He was going to let me die… I felt my heart breaking in half. We had that night together. It felt so real and special…

My thoughts were cut off by a flying feeling. The train was flying through the air. I was terrified. I had no idea what was happening. I looked around and I saw the Hulk. He threw the train at these barges that looked like they were made of balloons. There was a balloon roller coaster among them for some reason. I saw the Hulk collapse and I was worried for him. I imagined really hard I was over next to him. It almost worked I was on the balloons below him. I ran (I'm still Cap by the way) up to him and saw the train headed straight for him. I guess he was planning on catching it, but something made him pass out. I had no choice; I transformed into the Hulk and caught the train. I pushed me back a little bit and when I opened my eyes….the train was made of balloons (like the ones clowns use to make balloon animals). I guess I turned them into balloons? A crowed was cheering behind me as Captain America and Hawkeye jumped out of the train.

I changed back to my normal self, and Cap stared at me. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Well I can see you're doing better huh?" he said with that beautiful white smile "well done soldier." I smiled back at him and the crowd at the station looked in horror as the Hulk walked over and collapsed on his knees in front of them all. I ran over to him and stopped the crowd from screaming.

"STOP!" I announced as loud as I could "do you not see that the Hulk saved all your lives?! He's good! He is no monster! You should be ashamed of yourselves." I put my arms around him as he shrunk to Bruce. "Do you not see? He's the same as you and me?" Cap came and picked up Bruce to take him home. I saw another Hulk behind Bruce. It was Hulkling and Wiccan! I went up to both of them excited to see them.

"YOU'RE TEDDY!" I squeed at him "AND YOU'RE BILLY!" They looked at me confused as to how the hell I knew who they were. I gave Teddy a hug and told them both I was a telepath and they believed me.

I walked after Cap and ended up at a rundown looking building on the water that I was told was the Avengers mansion. Lies all lies. But I saw Cap and Bruce sitting there. Cap was looking after Bruce when I saw a pair of underwear on the ground in front of me. They had kittens and a see through back and Cap took them out of my hands.

"Are those yours!? That's adorable!" I fangirled over him as he put them on. He seemed to forget they were mesh in the back; I just smiled and didn't say anything. I sat on the ground out front and Cap came and sat next to me. We saw a bill board with credits to this movie in my head.

"This movie is a two parter!? What the fuck!" I was so mad. And then the dream ended.


End file.
